Onto an automobile an electric junction box is mounted. The electric junction box is formed into various types of configurations, and well known is, for example, what is provided with a frame to which a plurality of components is attached such as a bus bar, a connector, a relay, and a fuse and a cover covering an opening of the frame (see the PTL 1).
The bus bar is a wiring member made such that a metal plate is pressed, and is designed to branch power line from a battery or an alternator through the fuse or the relay.